


Tunnel Vision

by rightings



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, its just pure fluff, there is not one (1) ounce of plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightings/pseuds/rightings
Summary: “So,” Sam says, all eyebrows and grins, “which one of you dumbasses confessed?”Bucky, 1/2 of the dumbasses in question, smiles proudly, “Me.” Nobody asks him to, but Bucky elaborates, “I made sure it was sweet and simple.”“You threw your slipper at me and yelled, ‘Listen here, you little shit, I’m in love with you and it’s about time you acknowledged it’.”Bucky brushes Steve’s comment off, “So? It was said with love.” He continues to congratulate himself on his chivalry.





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

> hi! a few notes to being with:
> 
> -i don't really have a decided place in the mcu for this? like it could be non-canon compliant and like alt universe but i haven't really considered it? so im sorry in advance if thats confusing  
> -this is inspired by several different prompts and Imagine Your OTP scenarios, but mostly this is steve (and bucky) figuring out the dynamics of their new relationship n having fun w it?? so LOTS of softness and jokes and blushing  
> -this is really rushed but i felt inspired to write fluff so im sorry if there are any mistakes. feel free to correct me if you spot one  
> -also aaa i really hate how this turned out but ugh whatever  
> -and um i had a bunch of more ideas for other tiny little snippets but i didnt wanna drag it out and make it unnecessary but idk im considering making a second chapter for them ??? i have no idea lol  
> -title is from the last of the real ones by fob  
> -enjoy x

The thing about falling in love with your best friend is that you already have a pretty regular dynamic. Obviously, Steve can’t be any happier about the fact that Bucky actually loves him back, and that they’re a _thing_ now, but, honestly, what lines should Steve be crossing, and what lines should he not be crossing? Can Steve joke about the same things they used to joke about? Can Steve tease Bucky the same way he used to, or should he be nice because they’re currently on their honeymoon phase? What the fuck are relationships, anyway?

 

* * *

 

Steve’s maybe a little offended that Sam shows no surprise on his face at the fact that Steve and Bucky are openly holding hands. He just looks smug and pleased, and Steve wants to punch him for it, and punch himself for the fact that holding hands with Bucky is making him blush.

“So,” Sam says, all eyebrows and grins, “which one of you dumbasses confessed?”

Bucky, 1/2 of the dumbasses in question, smiles proudly, “Me.” Nobody asks him to, but Bucky elaborates, “I made sure it was sweet and simple.” 

He’s sure Sam isn’t going to buy it— because its impossible that anything coming out of Bucky is “sweet and simple”, but he _does_. Sam coos and says, “Aw-“

Steve rolls his eyes and interrupts, addressing Bucky, “You threw your slipper at me and yelled, ‘Listen here, you little shit, I’m in love with you and it’s about time you acknowledged it’.”

Bucky brushes Steve’s comment off, “So? It was said with love.” He continues to congratulate himself on his chivalry. 

Steve sighs, “You can’t just use that as an excuse for whenever you insult me, Bu-”

 Letting out a sigh of equal exasperation, Bucky turns to face Steve and tips his head up to kiss Steve, efficiently shutting him up. The kiss is chaste and lasts about all of a second but Steve finds himself dazed with it. He’s not particularly fond of not mouthing off to Bucky but he can get used to being shut up if it’s always gonna be like this. 

Sam laughs in pure glee, “Bucky, man, I hate you, but I love you so much.” He pushes his fist out in Bucky’s direction for a fist bump, which Bucky smugly returns. “I have never seen Steve shut up so fast and so readily.” 

Steve glares at the both of them. Not that either of them notice. Fucking assholes. So, maybe Steve _can_ tease Bucky the way they did before. 

 

* * *

 

He also quickly learns that there are no boundaries to be or not to be crossed. Instead, there is ultimate openness and honesty. If Steve does something Bucky doesn’t like, he’ll say, in those very words, “Steve, I don’t like when you do that.” And Steve won’t do it again. 

He learns this when one day, he walks into Bucky’s room without knocking and he finds Bucky butt naked, crouching on the floor by one of his drawers, and, damn, what a view it is. He doesn’t get the chance to show his appreciation when Bucky turns around in a panic, shoving Steve out the door, all the while muttering, “Oh, no, um, don’t, just,” and a few other words in place of sentences. 

Steve scoffs, thinking it’s some sort of joke, “Bucky, I’ve seen you naked before. In much more, um, exposing positions.” 

He hears some shuffling from behind the door, and a minute later, Bucky appears, wearing basketball shorts and an old T-shirt. “I know,” Bucky says, blushing, “I know, but, I…I don’t know, it’s silly but, like. I don’t mind it when we’re in those, ah, positions. But like, being naked out of sexual context? It makes me feel weird. I don’t know, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Steve says, because it is okay. And that’s the end of that. 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve also learns that making jokes is exponentially more fun when you can throw flirting into the mix, too. 

One day, Steve is in the kitchen cooking, when Bucky comes from behind him and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist, with his chin propped up on Steve’s neck— like every single romance novel, ever. 

In an attempt to distract Steve from the kitchen, Bucky murmurs near Steve’s ear jokingly, “Talk dirty to me.”

Steve rolls his eyes heavenward, thinking, this is it. This is the man I’ve chosen to love. “The dishes,” he choses to say instead. Bucky laughs and kisses softly under Steve’s jaw, like he thinks Steve is joking. Funny. “You still haven’t washed them,” Steve reminds him, “I’ve asked you to multiple times.” 

Bucky retracts his arms, and laughs, pretending he can’t hear Steve, “You’re cute.” 

Another time, Steve is working on a commission and he has his brows furrowed, staring at the drawing tablet in front of him. He wants to finish it this week, but it’s 4 fucking AM and he’s goddamn exhausted. 

Bucky, the big nerd, is reading some sort of sci-fi novel with his head on Steve’s lap. They’re both drained but Steve’s too caught up in his work and Bucky is too much of a geek to go to sleep without finding out how the story ends, so this is how they end up tangled on the couch. 

When Steve yawns for the fourth time this minute, Bucky looks up at him and smiles, trying to make a joke out of it, “Yeah, being pretty must be tiring.”  

Steve looks up from the tablet and cocks his head to the side, “Then you must be pretty exhausted, huh?” 

Bucky shoves his face into the book he’s reading, and mumbles, “Shut up, bitch,” 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve also discovers that there is a gay version of dad jokes.

He has some type of gala to go to, and he has to wear a suit. Unfortunately for Steve, Bucky isn’t very good with social situations so he’s staying home, which means (a) no Bucky, and (b) he can’t enjoy Bucky with a suit. Bucky, however, he gets the luxury of seeing Steve dress up. 

“Wow, Steve,”

“Tha-“ Steve starts to thank him, but then Bucky ruins it like he does with all things. 

“Like, I’m not gay, but you look really fucking hot.” 

“We’ve been dating for four months, now.” 

“No homo, though.” 

 

* * *

 

 

More than anything though, Steve learns that when you’re in a relationship with your best friend, it’s a lot more fun than just being in love with your best friend and convincing yourself that being their friend alone is more than enough.


End file.
